Coping with THIS life I didn't choose
by mountain lion lover
Summary: My name is Adia. I am a vampire-werewolf-human. By human years I am 16. But why bother with that when I am not human..
1. In The Begining

I'm redoing every chapter now because of certain issues I have with the chapters as they are now;) still the same story just a few changes.

APOV

Hi. My name is Adia.

When I am a human girl I'm 16, but 16 is not my real age. You confused? Me to. Let me start to Explain.

One thing that needs to be said before I go on is that I'm not… human. I'm part human don't get me wrong, but I'm not full human. Don't jump ahead. I know what your thinking- not literally- I am not a werewolf or a vampire.

I'm both.

This is how it started. The true story. Don't let anyone tell you different because only I know my story. I was coming home from my best friend Elizabeth's house when I ran into a young boy and girl walking down the street. I said politely "Excuse me Sir, Ma'am." And started to walk on. That's when I felt a sting on my arm. I yelped in pain and looked back to see what happened. I stared at the girl attached to my arm and then at the boy who looked horror stuck as I realized that the girl had bit me.

When I found my voice again and said quizzically, "Ma'am?" Then the boy, who couldn't be over 18 and was extremely handsome, came over and pulled her off of me.

As soon as she was off she looked at my face with an ashamed look. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she buried her face in the boy's jacket. I couldn't understand her reaction. "Ma'am? It's fine. It really is okay." She lifted her head up and I saw she too, was extremely beautiful. "No. It's not." Her boyfriend said quietly.

"But, sir, it really is." I tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening. He was staring at me. Searching my face. But for what? Just then I felt a terrible pain in my arm like as if it was on fire. I looked down at my hand it looked ok. Then another jolt of pain shot through my arm. "Oh! Ouch! Oww!" I screamed. The boy moved forward as if to grab me. "Sir, please don't touch m-!" I started to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth. Another ripple of pain shot through my arm. "Mmph!" I mumbled against his hand. I heard him tell the girl that they had to go. Then the pain overwhelmed me and everything went black.

I remember waking up on a table with a lot of people standing over me. I was disoriented. How did I get here? Who was I? Why did I hurt so much everywhere? I screamed a long ear piercing scream. They all looked as if they had had much practice ignoring the screams. I screamed again as another bolt of pain coursed through my body. Don't think it only hurt when the pain shot through me. It constantly hurt. I just screamed when it was so much pain I couldn't bare anymore. The next thing I remember is having the girl that bit me right next to my ear and her whispering. It was all a blur at first but then she repeated it and it became clearer. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad! Please forgive me!" It was all so fast I was surprised that I could understand it all. I went to ask some questions when pain shot through my body again. "Oww! Please, ma'am, why does it hurt so bad?" I screamed again.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you are about to become one of us… a vampire." I couldn't tell who had spoken, because at that moment someone turned the pain on again. I realized that the pain wasn't hurting as bad... But it was bad enough. I screamed again, but tried to make it quieter, it wasn't helping anything and I wanted to hear more. Vampire? Are these people crazy! I took in a few deep breaths and held back another scream.

"Sir," I finally managed to get out. "What happened? What am I? Why? Where-?" I had to stop to hold back another scream.

"Where are you?" Someone finished for me.

"Y-y-y-y-yes." I finally choked out.

"You are at the Cullen's house. You were bitten by Bella and brought here by Edward. You, in about 56 more hours, are going to be a vampire."

"56 more h-h-h-h-h-." I struggled to get the words out of my mouth without screaming. "H-h-hours!" I couldn't tell if it was a man or a lady speaking. "56 more hours of this p-p-pain?" I yelled holding back another scream. Again with the vampire thing? Are these people on crazy pills?

"Actually, you are quicker then anyone else I've ever seen changed or changed myself. Maybe it will only be about 12 more hours. Hmm. Fascinating." I could tell who was speaking now. A man, who looked to be about 30 with blond hair and golden eyes.

"Sir, who are you?" I asked. It was all so confusing. I heard a scream that hurt my ears. It took me a minute to figure out that the scream came from me. "Sorry, sir," I whispered. "I really am trying hard not-" I held back another scream threatening to burst out. "Not to scream." I choked out.

"It's okay really. We all did the same thing. We understand. Carlisle has seen this happen many times." They all went through the same thing? Is this some sort of cult thing? That thought brought back memories if the past couple of years in my home. "Um… so I get that your all the Cullen's." I decided to divert my thoughts to a more safe topic, plus I just realized that I had seen, who I now recognized now as Dr. Cullen, many times… in the ER. "I haven't seen a lot of you-" I held back another scream. How could they still hurt so badly? Wouldn't you think that it would start warring off? The Cullen's all had a look of helplessness on their faces. I tried to continue the best I could. "What are all your names?" If I was going to be around them for the next, I don't know how many hours, then I ought to at least know their names right?

Dr. Cullen spoke first. "I am Dr. Cullen as you know, but, please call me Carlisle. I remember seeing you in the ER lots of times." He smiled. Edward smiled to. It was like they shared some inside joke that the rest of us weren't aware of. "I think even more then Bella." They all snickered.

The tall muscular one with dark curlyhair spoke next. "I am Emmett Cullen and-" He nudged the beautiful girl with her arm around his waist. "-This is Rosalie Cullen." She poked him in the side. They both let out little giggles. I let out another scream.

"S-s-s-sorry sir. Um… continue, please." I tried to sound like it was nothing but in all reality it hurt like hell! In fact I couldn't imagine Hell being any worse.

"Um… Oh yeah, I am Jasper Cullen," He poked the girl next to him. "And this-" The girl standing next to him stepped forward and interrupted him. "I am Alice Cullen." She paused and looked at Dr.- I mean Carlisle. "She'll be fine in about 12 more hours." 12 hours? Pain for 12 more hours? How are they not sure how long it will take? If they all did it then shouldn't they know? Did they put fire in my veins? And how did she know? Was she the mastermind of all this?

"Ma'am, how can y-" I screamed, clearly not prepared for it. The pain I mean.

"We will get to all of that in do time." Said Carlisle.

"I, as you know, am Edward Cullen." Edward said continuing the conversation. "And this, as you also know, is Bella Sw- Cullen." He held her tighter to his side. She looked at me with her gold-butterscotch eyes.

"W-w-w-why do you all have g-g-g-g-gold eyes?" Before anyone could answer I screamed. This was getting annoying. The pain still hurt just as bad as the first time. They all snickered again. Laughing at my pain to, I see. Could these people get any more sadistic?

"Because we are all well fed." Something clicked. Vampires? Well fed? It clicked. Real or not they are killing people!

"All well fed? Wait sir, you're all vampires? So, whom did you eat? I mean how can you live with yourself knowing that you just kill-"

"Wait! We don't eat people. We eat animals." A lady standing next to Carlisle told me.

"Ma'am, who are you?" I asked. I thought that I had learned everyone's names by now.

"Sorry. Please excuse my thoughtlessness. I am Esme Cullen." She had a polite motherly tone to her voice. That's when I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were exchanging something in the back of the room.

Without thinking I blurted out, "What are you guys doing?" I was horror struck. I grew up in a house were we ALWAYS spoke like a lady should and that meant DO NOT blurt out random thoughts that come to your head. In your head you can think what you want but not out side of it. "Oh my. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to pry! Please forgive me-" My ranting was cut short, not just because my mother had taught me never to drone on and on about stuff, but because of yet another scream.

"It's okay we don't mind. We were just-" What sounded like a growl escaped Edwards chest.

"This isn't the time for that, Emm-" I couldn't hear him anymore. My scream drowned out his sweet voice. When I was done screaming I realized that Bella had a very sad look on her face.

"Ma'am, are you okay? What can I do?" I felt so helpless. I was already in pain and it hurt to think someone else was to... even if they are sadistic. They all stared at me in astonishment."What?" I asked. I didn't like them looking at me that way.

"Um, it's just that you are so polite even when the rest of us know that you are in agony." Said Emmett. "It's kind of how Jasper use to be before he met Alice. How you talk I mean." Emmett explained. I glanced back at Bella, for I had been looking at Emmett while he was talking. "My mother taught me how to speak like a proper lady should, Sir." I thought of something then. "Will I ever see her again? I mean I didn't even get to say good bye." I looked up into all their sad faces and tears weld up in my eyes. I was starting to believe this vampire thing. I had different sensations then I was used to and different smells... things I couldn't really concentrate on because of the pain. "I can't see my mother any more?" I couldn't even think it. I was sobbing so hard that when the next roll of pain came I barley noticed that I was screaming. Any second now my brain was going to have an overload.

"I'm so sorry honey." Esme's face was right next to mine. As soon as I found my voice I asked. "So, Ma'am, I can't see my f-f-family or f-f-friends anymore? Ever?" The tears were still streaming down my face uncontrollably.

"Not ever sweetie just… not for a long time." Esme was so sweet and motherly. Pain shot through me. I screamed then everything went black.

When I woke up I realized the pain had gone away so it must have been at least 12 hours from when I passed out. Again I was disoriented. "W-w-were am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You are still at the Cullen's house." The Cullen's house? Then the memories came bouncing back into my brain. It had been a lady who spoke.

"Oh! Sorry, Ma'am. I forgot were I was… passing out does that to me i guess. Ma'am? Why is there no more pain?" I asked. I remembered the fire shooting through my veins very clearly. I also remembered the conversations before I had passed out. "And were is everyone?" I said.

She looked at me then and I noticed her familiar face but I couldn't quite place the names I had heard to the face I saw. I knew it couldn't be Bella because I knew what Bella looked like. So it had to be Rosalie, Alice, or Esme. Which one was the eldest again? Ugh! Why did I have to be so terrible with names?

"It is strange that your brain was able to put up the unconscious defense mechanism... hmm... I will ponder that later. Anyway, you are a full vampire now so that's why the pain isn't still going on and everyone else had to go hunting and they didn't want you to wake up here alone… God knows what could happen!" The lady said. "Not that I'm saying you would do anything on purpose!" She quickly added as if what she said should have offended me. "It's just that you won't be able to control yourself." She smiled sweetly at me. She had a motherly face…. Motherly... Ugh! Why can't I remember?

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I seem to have forgotten your name." I was trying to be nice and respond and pay attention but strange smells were forming in my head, things I had never smelled before... "My name is Esme Cullen." She smiled sweetly at me. The last part of her name was obvious but the first wasn't. Then a whiff of something flew to my nose and I was slammed against a wall and there was yelling.

"Whoa, what is that smell!" It smelled so yummy to me that it burned my throat not to have it.

"The boys are home." I could hear them. They were talking about how fun it was to kill a deer. Then they were running up the stairs and holding me back.

"Just go clean your mouths out! She can smell the blood on your lips!" Blood? This delectable sent is blood? No matter how I tried I could not be grossed out by this thought. The others left and soon all I could smell was mouth wash. My body immediately calmed down and I was able to ask a few questions that had been in my mind.

- Better? ;) i love it so much more now! Easier to connect to:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Breaking barriers

2-Breaking Barriers  
**Here we go with number 2 revised! **

APOV

It was harder getting used to this new life then the Cullens made it look. I would have never made it if it wasn't for Jasper and Alice. The rest of the family was supportive, but if Jasper and Alice hadn't been there I probably would have flipped out and started killing people. Jasper and Alice were there whenever I called, no matter where they were or what I called for. Even though I knew I was a pain and that I burdened them, I liked knowing that there was always someone there for me.

Everyone was fussing to see if I could do anything "special" but after a few questions and pointless experiments I think they concluded that I didn't have anything 'special' about me. I thought differently though. I could hear, smell and feel better. I think drinking blood is pretty special too but they just said it was all normal. I tried to tell them that normal people couldn't lift up a house, but they just shrugged it off and said they could all do that.

The one thing I could do and they couldn't was I had a full memory. I could remember EVERYTHING about my human life. Even Bella couldnt do that, she just remembered some things in her human life and even then they were just the things she could remember while still human. Also she said hers was like looking through mud. But I could remember everything. Even the things that I couldn't remember when I was human. All those things that, while your human, you don't remember and try really hard to. But they didn't consider that a special talent. They said that it was fascinating.

Later in the day there was arm wrestling going on and I watched with the girls on the side while the boys did their thing. Soon I challenged Edward in an arm wrestle competition. I know, it was a crazy move for me. A lady arm wrestling? But I was starting to think 'to hell with being a proper lady!'. I heard the cheers as I won. I won? What? How is that even possible? I challenged Jasper and won him also. Now feeling a strange high I challenged Emmett. This is where I'm starting the next part of the story. Emmett and I are arm wrestling. I'm winning. Everyone yelled, "3, 2, 1!" I won.

"Good game Emmett." I said, they had threatened me that if I called them Sir and Ma'am again they would do something terrible to me and I didn't want to find out what they could do. But sometimes old habbits die hard. I still held out my hand for him to shake becuase that isn't proper lady, it's just being a good sport.

"Ugh! You didn't even have to try!" He yelled, but shook my hand. "That's twice!" He murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella won me 2 weeks ago also. This is not good for my self esteem." He mumbled as he walked away. Bella beat him to? I couldn't resist.

"Bella?" I said. She looked over toward me, for she had been talking to Edward, who had taken his defeat rather well compared to Emmett, and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do YOU want to try?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed. She smiled and nodded.

"This is going to be good. The two nube's!" Emmett said.

Ah that is why. For some reason you are stronger as a newborn then later... hmm.. questions for later.

When we started I could feel that her grip was tighter then the others but I continued anyway.

"3, 2, 1!" Everyone yelled and we started. She was strong. Very strong. We stayed in the middle position for a long time. Both expecting this to be an easy match. After about an hour or so I gained a little, then a little more, and finally almost had her pinned.

"Uhhh!" she let out a big breath as I pinned her and everyone shouted. I smiled, that was a hard match. When we lifted up our arms to shake each others hands there were big dents in the table.

"Woops. Sorry Ma'a- Esme. I didn't mean to." I bowed my head to show I was sorry.

"It's fine." She said with a smile. Then I grabbed Bella's hand and something strange happened.

"Whoa!" I yelled and pulled my hand away.

"What?" asked Bella sounding a little frantic. Everyone gathered around.

"I-I-I-I don't know." I admitted. It was the truth. I didn't know what just happened.

-Next day-

"Wake up sleepy head!" Emmett came crashing into my room smiling, it was our privet joke that anytime we were alone in our rooms we would burst in and tell them to get out of bed. We dont sleep.

"Go away Sir- umm I mean Emmett!" I yelled. I just wanted to gather my thoughts by myself without Emmett's not needed comments. It's not like we aren't already acting like brother and sister. In fact Emmett is the only one who doesn't act so controlling over me that they should be a parent.

His face fell. "Did you just call me 'Sir'?" He asked. I guessed it was a rhetorical question. He slowly started to walk toward me.

"Emmett don't you dare!" He smiled. "Whatever you were planning on doing don't!" His smile got wider. "I swear Emmett if you touch me I will kill you!" At this he snickered and waved me off like I was nothing. He turned away and I thought I was safe. How wrong I was. I should have known that as soon as I let my guard down and wasn't tensed for Emmett's attack he would turn and jump.

"Ahhh!" I started to scream but he covered my mouth.

"Emmett! Let go!" I yelled but all that came out was, "Mmmfph! Mmtahhff!" He smiled.

He bent towards me and said quietly, "I'm sorry sis could you repeat that? I must need hearing aids because I didn't hear you."

I glared at him and tried again. "What the hell Emmett let me go!" He paused and bent closer but let go.

"Say again?" He asked. That's when I realized what I had just said.

"Sorry Si- Emmett. I meant… Actually that is what I meant." I didn't want to admit it. Also it felt…. good. But I most defiantly wasn't going to admit that to Emmett. I have to bring him one step at a time to my 'i'm not really that proper of a lady' plan.

"Don't try to hide it. You liked it!" How can all of these guys tell what I am thinking? I had found out why Edward did but I ment the others.

I nodded. "Christ Emmett. You're such a child. You really thought I was always proper? Really? Haha!" I didn't see the point in lying to him. He knew already. Although in the smallest part of my stomache I heard a voice screaming at me that it was wrong, which I quickly ignored.

He smiled and said. "Yup! We are corrupting you! Yes! Now, that wasn't so hard now was it?" All I could do was role my eyes. He didn't listen to anything. He brought me out off my thoughts then, "Now, where were we?" He laughed.

"Emmett don't touch me!" I yelled as he started tickling me."Oh, are you ticklish here?" He asked as he tickled my side. "Or here?" He moved his hand up to my neck.

"Everywhere!" I managed to gasp out. It was true. I was ticklish all over. Carlisle also thought that was kind of strange. "Emmett!..." I gasped. "Stop!" You don't realize how hard it is to breathe while being tickled unless you're the person being tickled.

When he finally stopped I was barely breathing. "You know.." He laughed, "Us, being vampires, don't even have to breathe! try it. Seriously! If you pass out you can have whatever you want." He smiled at me while I stopped gasping for breath to tried and hold it. At first it was weird to not be able to smell anything. I had gotten used to the smells of things and I felt naked without them.

I don't know how long I sat there holding my breath, it felt like hours, until Emmett got bored and stood up dropping me on the floor.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He just gave this come and get me grin so I stood up and chased him around the house. I was faster then him and got him on the stairs. We toppled down them all the time wresting for the best position. By time we hit the bottom I was to weak from laughing that I couldn't hold a position for very long. We hit into the table breaking the leg of it.

Then Esme walked through the door with something in her hands and screamed. "My house!" She yelled. Crap! I stood up.

"Sorry Esme. We were just having fun. I- umm…" I helped Emmett up and he burst in.

"She was trying to kill me! She hit me down the stairs and was attacking me!" Oh no you didn't Emmett!

"That is not true!" I yelled. "Emmett was being an ass and I was… just… sitting…" Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

Edward who was standing behind Esme with Bella spoke up first.

"Did you just say ass?" He asked with a lot of surprise in his voice.

"Umm…." I couldn't even finish the thought before Emmett burst in.

"YES! She did! She also said hell and Christ!" He spat at his family.

Alice, who was the only one that wasn't frozen in place starring at me, well, besides Emmett, shoved passed the rest of her family.

"Wow Emmett. Hell? Christ? I can not believe that after spending at least an hour with YOU she didn't say worse then that!" She came and stood by me. I tried to tell her how grateful I was with my eyes. She nodded slightly so I guess she understood. Then she smiled the 'Alice-is-now-going-to-flip-the-situation-and-embarrass-you-further' smile.

"Besides," She continued. "I bet she could say a lot worse then that if she felt like it." She glanced at me smiling mischievously. Oh crap! What was she doing? What was going on in that little pixy brain of hers?

"Alice?" I asked.

"Adia?" She said.

"Yah?" I said cautiously.

"Say…" Edward laughed. That wasn't good.

"Say what Alice?" I asked. Of course she is dragging this on.

"Shit." She said and smiled.

"Uh, Alice why would I want to say…." She smiled more and the others were whispering so I couldn't hear, even with my advanced hearing, and it made my mad. Fine! I will just throw them all in the middle of my no-longer gradual desent to their non-proper lady plan.

"What?" I exploded. "SHIT! Ok? SHIT. Shit. Shit!" It was a good thing that my face couldn't blush anymore because as I sat there fuming everyone but Esme and Carlisle. Emmett started cheering.

"Told you I could make her do it." Alice whispered to Emmett as he and Jasper exchanged something. I had gotten used to them betting now so it didn't bother. Of course Alice and Emmett had devised this stupid plan. This whole family is to crafty for their own good.

"Oh you guys are so good... it's not like I would never have done this by myself."

She smiled. "Actually surprisingly Edward came up with this-"

"Crafty, as you call it, plan." Edward smile. Edward? Okay out of everyone in my family I did not see THAT coming.

"You?" I asked. "YOU did it?" I mean Edward of all people. "Why?"

"Well I guess it wasn't needed really anymore. When I came up with it you hadn't been devising your own 'crafty' plan." He said. I forgot he could read my mind.

'Get out of my head Edward!' He just smiled. "But why?" I asked again to change the subject back.

"I just wanted to see if you COULD. You needed, to be in this family, to get past the mental barriers you put up toward some things." He looked so innocent.

"Heyy now, I bet you had to put up barriers at one time in your life that were hard to break but you did." Then I noticed a hush fall over the family while Edward and Bella exchanged a slide long glance.

"Oh. Well that's not exactly what I meant but I guess it's the same concept." They had told me about Bella and Edward once while we were hunting.

"Yeah I guess so." He said. The awkward silence that followed made me so I wanted to change the subject.

"Um… Esme!" I was grateful that I had found another topic.

"Huh? Yeah?" She looked at me confused.

"What's in your hands?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I almost forgot. We are all invited to Jakes wedding!" She said it with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice. I had only heard a little bit about Bella's werewolf want-to-be lover/ best friend and from what I have heard he wasn't that bad of a guy.

"He… he's getting MARRIED?" Bella asked. She looked like she was about to cry and glanced up at Edward.

"We knew this was comming love. They don't want to live in sin. Or they better not be living in sin!" Edward got quiet.

"Oh you know them better then that Edward." Bella slapped him on the chest.

"That is of course if everyone wants to go." Esme finished with a strange look at Edward. Then she glanced at me. "And if you can go around people." Everyone turned to look at Edward and he nodded and said, "Duh! Of course! That was a stupid question." Then they all turned and looked at me. I don't know. I haven't been around humans in a while.

"Well, I don't know but I could try." I said hopefully. They all looked at the floor except for Jasper. He walked toward me.

"You can." He said. "It's hard… I mean you of all people know that I have challenges with it but we can all go out together and nothing will happen. Please trust me."

And I did.

**Sorry I know the chapter is cheesy but she had to get past a few barriers for the book. Uhh Jake was gunna be in this chapter but I changed it. so maybe the next one. And yes she has a power if you couldn't tell with the grabbing Bella's hand. ;) hope it made sence it took a while. Sorry!**

**REVEIW! Like the reviesed version?**


	3. The call of blood

3- The call of blood

**Kk i just had to get this chapter over with and i did it in like 10 minutes so feel free to yell at me all you want kk? But The nxt chapter will be umm more action/ interresting like i said i did it in like 10 minutes so sorry but yell at me if you see anything ok?? kk here we go again! (and yes I updated 2 times in one day!)**

At first it was like they were to scared to let go of me, and I would soon find out why, because they all tried to hold onto my hands, at once, when we stepped out of the house.

"You guys I am completely capable..." I started to say but was interuppted by Esme.

"We know you think you can walk by yourself but it will be harder then you can immagin!" She said trying to be helpful.

"No ma'am..." I started to correct her but was interuppted once again.

"What did we..." Esme smacked Emmett behind the head.

"I don't mind Emmett she can call me a ma'am all she wants." Oh thats what he ment. Yeah old habbits die hard.

"Sorry Emmett, old habbits die hard ok?" He just laughed. "But what I ment to say..." All of them opened their mounths this time to interupt me but I put my hand up to stop them. "Please let me finnish." They all slowly closed their mouths. "I can walk out of the house ok? You can hold on to me when we get there ok?" They nodded slowly. "Ok. So... let go please." They loosened their grips and stepped back. "Thanks." I breathed. I didn't feel so closterphobic anymore.

Thats about when we stepped into the car. We were all taking different cars and I got stuck with Emmett and Rose in the Jeep. Fun. This was going to be interessting. I don't think that I want to have Emmett telling me his horror storys about learnig how to have control.

Of course, as I thought, as soon as the closed the door Emmett started ranting about some random thing that he did when he was new.

I would have just ignored him if it wasn't for something he had said. All I heard was something about a girl and a dark ally.

"What? Please say that again Si- Emmett." It was a question that I wish that I never would have asked.

"What was the last thing you heard?" He asked. Rose smacked him.

"She doesn't need to hear what you did! Don't make her worry. She is going to be fine!" Well all that did was peek my curiosity. Nice.

"No it's ok just tell me." Why wouldn't he just start? "I actually wasnt really paying attention to you sorry. Just start from the beginning." Hisface fell.

"Fine... Well I was hiking and this bear came out of no where and started mauling me and Rose here..." Not that I didn't want to hear his story for the tenth time, but I wanted to hear the other part of his story.

"Sorry Emmett I just have heard this part lots of times. I did hear something about you and a drak ally and a girl. Could you start with that?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh. Oh ok thats fine. Uhh ok well it was a while ago before I had totally got controll of myself. I was just taking a walk around the block when the most beautiful sent came to my nose. Instinct took over. I felt so out of controll. Part of me knew that I needed to get control of myself or something bad could happen, but no matter what I did to control myself I just couldn't get it down. My body went completely off instinct and I snuck up on her." His eyes where far away remebering. "She looked alot like you I guess. Anyway, she had just turned the corner where I was waiting. Her smell hit me harder then ever. I could barely conrol myself enough to wait till she was next to me. She was looking down at her toes and she ran right into me. By then the sent was so strong that I could barely breathe. She looked up and said, 'excuse me' and walked on." I could see it in my brain, her not knowing what he was about to do and probably on her way home to her family.

"I told her it was ok. I played it off like it was nothing and got a conversation with her untill she got so ingrossed in the conversation that she stopped looking where I was leading her and by time she looked at were we where and started to panic. She was right up against the wall at a dead end and I took one last big breath of her sent and..."

"Stop! Please just stop! I get it. Thanks for telling me, but I don't think that I can handle it right now ok?" He just nodded.

"See? I told you Emmett! She-!" Rose started to defend me.

"But Rose she said-" I just blocked out their conversation I didn't want to tell Emmett he was right and tell Rosalie she was wrong. I had a feeling Rosalie would not be a person to piss off. I had heard about the time while Bella was human and Rose was pissed because she thought that Bella was choosing wrong and should stay human. Her and Emmett had left for awhile after Bella was changed. Now from what I heard Emmett wanted her in the family and didn't have any hard feelings towards her. I guess he just left to comfort Rose.

"And you know what?! Remember that chick at the bar huh? Do you well..."

"Come on Rose I said I was sorry! Nothing even happened! I told you-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Damn! I missed the street because of you! Thanks! And remember that time in Vegas? Well-"

"It's not my faul-"

"Don't even try! I know-"

"You know what? You just suck!-"

"Yeah I do! But not for at least a month!"

Wow! I didn't need to know that information! "Hey, uhh, can't we just all get along? I meen WWJD? And I think we are here." I said it quietly but they would hear.

"You know what? Your right. We are here and-" Rosalie started to say.

"What the hell do you have in this conversation?! Shit! Just fucking but out of the fucking conversation! And what the hell does WWJD meen? I-"

"Emmett calm your ass down! She can say what ever she wants!-" Rose tried to defened me again as we pulled next to Edwards car.

"Just tell me what the fuck WWJD meens please!" I had a feeling this was going to bother him.

"WWJD means What Would Jesus Do." I wispered.

"You know what? Jesus didnt have to be married to Emmett!" Rosalie said. Just then a strange but wonderfulsmell hit my nose.

"Holey crap! What was that?!" I yelled. Something strange was happening to my body. I could feel my body tingling from head to toes. The next thing I knew I was out of the car and I was being held back by Edward, Emmett and Jazz. (yes I had picked up calling him that to.) Esme and Rose and Bella where infront of me trying to calm me down. I couldn't really hear their words and where was Alice?

"What is it?" I asked. Well more like screamed.

"It's blood." Carlisle said standing with Alice by the car.

"How are you all just sitting there? Doesn't it smell the least bit good to all of you?"

"Yes it smells so wonderful I can't even describe it to you." Jazz said calmly to me. "You will learn to ignore the smell soon enough." He looked over at Esme. "When is the wedding?" He asked.

The smell was going away. I tried to go after it but they were holding me firm.

"Ugh! Why?" I asked ignoring Esme's answer.

"These people we are keeping you from harming have friends, and family and pets and lives to live. They have music that they like to listen to. They have plans for school and college and us letting you get them would take all of that away in a second." Carlisle explained to me.  
That made me stop and think for awile. What was I doing? I relaxed a little but they didn't let me go and I wasn't mad about that now. I hope they didn't ever let go. I don't want to be a monster.

"We have till this weekend to get you all buttered up and ready to go." Emmett said to me.

"You mean next weekend Emmett." Rose told him.

"No the 21st is this weekend Rose." She laughed.

"You really are retarded!" She laughed again. "Its next weekend. Todays the 7th and it's friday. Wow you-" They were still fighting apparently.

"Thats it! Stop are you guys mentally retarded? No offence Emmett. We need to help Adia!" Jazz yelled at them.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

-6 hours later-

"That was pretty preductive my little sister!" Emmett said sticking his hand out to shake. I took it and shook it.

"Wow!" I yelled bringing my hand back.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I just saw... well uhh I am not quite sure." What I saw was a room full of mice that were crawling everywhere.

"Really?" Edward said. Damn! I forgot again.

"Stop reading my mind Edward!" I yelled.

"Hey thats how I roll." He smiled. "It's not my fault. I can't help it ok?" 'Sometimes I wish I was Bella so that you couldn't read my mind!' I yelled at him in my head. He just sickered.

"So a room full of mice huh?" He asked me. I just nodded. "Thats funny."

"What?" I asked.

"Emmetts worst fear is of being shut in a room HE can't get out of and having millions of rats in the room.

"Thats what I saw!" I yelled. Except Emmett wasn't in the room." I was a little bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Emmett and Edward asked together.

"Rose was in the room. Alone. You weren't there at all." I said.

They all exchanged glances. Alice looked at Edward and he shugged, she just shugged back and walked towards me. She put up her hand to shake.

"Shake?" She asked.

I put up my hand for her to shake and she took it. Nothing. I shook my head 'no'.

"Again?" She asked. This was wierd.

I took her hand this time and I instantly saw Jazz with the reddest eyes I had ever seen and turning away from Alice. Around the two there was rubble everywhere and bombs going off and fire. Lots of fire. There family was watching helplessly. I looked at Alice then at Edward and shook my head 'no' again.

"Really?" Alice asked. I had forgot that they were here.

"Oh I saw something but it was horrible." I explained what I saw to Alice.

"Wow Alice thats your worst fear?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah you mean it's not that all the stores in the world will close and you wont be able to shop anymore?" Emmett asked seriously. Rose punched him in the arm. Jazz gave him a look of death.

"Ok sorry. Sorry!" Emmett said. Jazz turned away from Emmett and hugged Alice.

"That will NEVER happen ok? I promise." He whispered in her ear and then hugged her tighter. "Trust me?"

She nodded. "Always..." Then she turned and looked at me. "How did you know that that was my worst fear? I didn't even think that that was my worst fear and some how as soon as you said it I Knew." She cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I... I... I don't know Alice." I studdered back. Everyone was staring at me looking for an awnser.

After sitting in silence for a while Carlisle spoke up. "Well it appears that you are 'special'." He concluded. It was like that was what eeryone was waiting to hear because everyone started melting from there stone positions now climbed in a car.

"Cool! I want to try." Said Jazz. He stuck his hand out and grabbed mine. Nothing happened. I shook my head 'no' and got in the car.  
Jazz looked dissapionted outside so I opened the window and Yelled, "I think that I have to grab your hand you cant grab mine for it to work." Thats what I thought but I wasn't sure it was just a hypothisis, I would do an expirement later, but for now I needed to go home and...

Home? Did I just call the Cullens house home? Huh I guess it is now huh? Thats interesting. I remembered my mom clearly but for some reason I didn't WANt to go back HOME. I had made the Cullens house home and they had let me become part of their family. Their were pro's and con's to this...

"We are HERE!" Emmett yelled, interupting my thoughts, and hopped out of the car. The rest of us followed suit.

The next week and a half were the hardest weeks in my life! They kept telling me that since they were werewolves it would be easier because I would be descusded by their sent and I wouldnt want their blood. They would also be watching me VERY carefully at the wedding.

No matter how much I wanted or needed more practice the day finally came that we had to go. I was so nervous as I climbed in the car that I wouldn't talk to anyone and if I did then there was some unneeded words said.

I had my eyes closed when Emmett said, "Were here."

**Kk i know it was short. but in 10 minutes i mean come on! but u can complain about that to. and i would really like to say more but i g2g really bad so love ya! TM :) ;) :)!! please review!**


	4. Jacob's a? Renesme who?

**;) Kee hee… I finally figured out how lazy I am with this story. I just reread it and I really enjoyed it. I saw a few errors and I had started it before Breaking Dawn came out so some things will be different but all in all it wasn't bad**** and it kept me wanting to write more! So here we go again!**

**APOV**

_Just don't breathe… It's not hard Adia... Just do it! _I climbed out of the car and, despite my best efforts, was immediately hit by a wave of blood scented air.

"Adia? I know you can do this. You know you can. I've seen it." Alice moved to take my hand.

"You have?" I sincerely hoped that she had. I was loosing the hard earned faith that I had in myself.

"Yes. I have. Now could you please not rip my fingers off?" I looked down at our hands.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I was so nervous. Alice just smiled and shrugged.

We all started walking toward a forest. I didn't like being without air. It felt funny.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes Adia?" She responded.

"Who is the bride?" Everyone told me it was a surprise and that I 'hadn't met all of the Cullen clan yet'.

Alice smiled. "You'll see! I'm actually surprised that all of us could keep the secret this long! Or that her and Jake haven't visited yet…"

We kept walking until we were out of the tree's and that's when I saw my best friends home.

"Are we on the rez?" I asked in surprise. "Wait, wait, wait! You mean Jake… The werewolf... Is Jacob Black?" At this point everyone stopped and turned to look at me. Many of them opened their mouths as if to speak and then closed it again. It was Jasper who finally spoke.

"We never mentioned his full name before?" As soon as the question left his mouth everyone else started asking their questions.

"Do you know him?" Was the loudest. I was off in my own thoughts so I answered absently.

"Yes. Yes I do." Jake Black… a werewolf? That explains so much. Why he was gone all of the time… I knew that I knew Bella from somewhere. I had seen her here before!

"Adia?" Edward said. Damn his mind reading skills! "Adia you… live here?" Everyone fell silent.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" I finally said. "After all… it is were I was bitten."

Everyone looked at Bella and Edward.

"And he's… getting married. This is strange." I had a few dozen thoughts run through my head. "Oh no. I hope my mom isn't going to be at the wedding." I didn't want to have to fight the urge to not kill the woman who raised me. I looked at myself and thought about these last few weeks. Mother would be so disappointed.

"Are we still going?" Emmett asked.

"Yes sir, we are." I replied. "My mother and Jacobs father never got along well."

We all started walking again. It was amazing how empty La Push was. Every once in a while I saw My picture on a post. _**'Missing girl! Have you seen me?'**_ After a few I ignored them.

We finally made it to the wedding just in time. As we sat down I noticed a few people looking at me. A few, like my old friend Embry, started to smile and then shook their head.

Thinking back I realized all of the times in the past few years I saw Jacob with these guys, well up until about a year and a half ago when I heard there was some fight going on between Jacob and Sam. Could it be that..? No of course not. They can't all be werewolves. I caught Edward's eye and he just nodded. I was so taken aback by the thought that the wedding started without me.

I noticed that Edward and Bella were in the front row while the rest of us sat in the row behind. I vaguely wondered why. Edward winked. How do people stand the mind reading thing! I was getting on my nerves. I looked away from Edward and Bella up to where Jacob was. I smiled as I realized he was looking at me. He had a serious expression on his face. He kept glancing from me to Bella and back again. Just then the music started playing and everyone turned to face the back.

"Oh she's… gorgeous!" I heard Rose whisper.

"You expected different?" Alice smirked.

"Of course not. Haha you do know how to pick an outfit." Rose winked and turned back to the girl walking down the isle. I say girl because she had to only be 16. She was beautiful. Stunning even, but as I took her in I noticed a huge resemblance to Bella and Edward. I gasped. It was a bad idea. Blood flowed through my airways. I was no longer in control of myself.

"Adia you can do this. You don't want to be a monster right? Calm down." Jasper sent a wave of calm over me. Sadly this did nothing for the longing that was drowning out my brain. I felt Alice's hand around my waist, holding me in my place.

"Why does she have a heart beat?" I asked, hissing under my breath.

"Because Bella had her when she was still human." Alice replied that brought on a whole bunch of questions which she answered quickly and thoroughly. After I was satisfied, and only had a few bits of precious air left, she said, "Keep holding your breath."

She was right. They were right. I could do this. By the time the bride made it to Jake I was in control of myself again.

"What's her name?" I asked Alice, being careful to only use a tiny amount of air.

"Renesme." Alice smiled. "And see that man sitting be Bella? That's her father."

I nodded. I wasn't willing to waist more air. I could talk about it with everyone when we got home.

Everyone was silent as they said their vows. Cheers rang up when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. I saw Bella sobbing a little bit, of course with no tears. We all laughed as they shoved cake in each others faces and when they got in the limo to take them to the reception.

Everyone that tried to talk to me either got a blank stare or a quiet and short, "I'll talk to you later". I was relieved when we finally got in the vehicles and headed toward the reception. Which, I found out, happened to be taking place at the Cullen house.

"So Bella and Edward have a daughter… Jacob Black is a werewolf along with half the boys from La Push… Bella's father can be around her… Renesme-" I started.

"Nessie." Emmett stated. "That's what everyone calls her. Nessie."

"-And Nessie is half human. Did I leave anything else out? Is there anything else I should know?" If I was going to stay with these people they would need to be straight forward.

"None that can't wait till after the party!" Emmett yelled as he parked the jeep.

This was going to be one crazy reception, seeing as only vampires, werewolves, and two or three humans were going to be there.

**kk! I had so much fun writing this! please tell me if you like it or if it's better then the other chapters. I know it's smaller but hopefully it gave a lot of information that might have been confusing!**

**I swear I will update before another 2 years is up! haha;)**

**Review please?**

**TM:);):)**


	5. The Reception

**I told ALL of you;) So here it is: Chapter 6! I had so much funn writing this!**

**Hope you have as much funn reading it!**

**DUCLAIMER: I, Tatiana, do NOT own twilight and never will!**

**The reception:**

**APOV**

"Umm… Adia? You can loosen your fists now. The hard part is over." Alice said with a smile.

"What? Oh yeah… right." I loosened my hands and immediately tightened my shoulders. We had been in the reception for about an hour now and all I had done was try to drink some juice and stand by Alice and Jasper while they mingled.

"Alice she doesn't feel very good. We might have to cut this short…" Jasper said. I'm glad he said it because I never would have.

"Fine but she at least has to talk to Jake before we leave." Alice answered. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the biggest mass of people was. I took in a deep breath before squeezing my mouth shut. In the air was the divine smell of human mixed with the grossest smell I've ever smelled. The gross smell widely overpowered the delicious human smell but I still felt the twinge to feed.

I saw Jacob standing close to his bride. He seemed to have grown since the last time I saw him, but it might just be the new eyes. He and Renesme matched beautifully. Before I knew it we were right in front of them and Jacob and Alice were talking.

"Hey." Jasper said to Renesme.

"Hello Jazz!" She replied and hooked her arms around his neck.

"Whoa Nessie! Haha!" She giggled and pulled away.

"Sorry Jazz. I'm just so excited! I can't believe dad and mom let me do this!" She looked like she was going to burst with joy.

"Ha me neither Ness. Just make sure he treats you right and-" Jasper was cut off by an eye roll.

"Oh Uncle Jazz. You KNOW he wouldn't." She said glancing and Jacob. Her glance made me look over and see that he was staring at me. Renesme and Jasper kept their conversation up but I was to busy thinking of something to say to pay attention.

"Adia?" Jacob asked.

"Crazy world we live in huh?" Was all I could think of to say in response.

"Your mother is worried sick Adia! She had us up all night putting up signs everywhere! I wondered where Billy went… of course he had to take care of countless phone calls saying that you were alive and at my wedding!" Jacob grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"It's not like I had a lot of choice Jacob." I replied.

"Everyone has a choice Adia. You didn't HAVE to-" He started.

"Wait." I interrupted. "Did no one tell you? Bella-"

"Well I think you made excellent progress today Adia." Edward came up behind me and grabbed my elbow.

"Bella what Edward? What did Bella do?" Jacob completely changed his expression. "Edward you told me that this was her choice."

"I did it to protect all of us. Bella lost control for one second. We were having a fight and she got a little out of control. It was my fault." He looked up at Jacob with pleading eyes. "Jake you are the only one that can forgive and forget… it's up to you."

It seemed that Jacob stood up straighter. There was an air of authority about him. He was no longer just Jacob Black and I couldn't figure out what the change was.

"Edward… we will discuss this after our honeymoon." Edward cringed and Jacob pulled his new bride close and she stopped her conversation with Jasper, or maybe it was already stopped, and she looked up at him smiling. "It's not worth ruining the day. For now you are free to go but we will discuss this later. ALL of us."

"I understand Jake. Thank you." Edward looked at Jacob and then at his daughter. "Hello angel." He said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Haha. Hey daddy." She gave him a big hug letting go of Jacob. He moved his arm around her waist. They moved together perfect. She stood up and leaned into him.

"Someone is getting tired!" I heard Bella yell. I looked around and noticed almost everyone was looking at the happy couple. I sunk back into the shadows.

"Yes. We're leaving everyone! We need to get to the hotel before it's too late." Jacob winked and Edward cringed again.

There was a chorus of goodbyes and then it was over and we watched as they drove away.

"Okay." I said. "Time to head out!"

"Hold it!" Billy said as he wheeled himself into the room. "You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you, don't leave. Come in this back room."

"Okay Billy…" Alice answered. "I hate not being able to see what's going to happen!"

That answered a lot of my questions! I was starting to be able to figure things out faster and faster since my change. Billy closed the door behind us all. I had taken a breath before entering and intended to keep it, not knowing that we were in here for me.

"Adia, right?" Billy said.

"Yes sir." I heard Emmett groan and then a smack.

"I have someone on the phone that wants to speak with you. I didn't know your guy's story so I told her that I would find you and have you speak to her." Billy looked at Carlisle.

"I will talk to her." Carlisle said.

"Let me first!" I yelled.

"No. I will tell her the story and then when she tells me that she has to talk to you I will hand you the phone and you can act out your part in the story." He answered calmly. Alice grabbed my hand and nodded.

"I see…" Was all I could get out.

Carlisle grabbed the phone. "Yes this is Dr. Cullen. No. Yes. She is suffering from a very rare disease and no one-. Yes of course. I understand but-. Yes you may talk to her. Visit? I'm afraid-. We might be able to sneak you in-. Yes. Here she is." He handed me the phone.

"Mom?" I said in the best sick voice I've ever done.

"Baby? Honey is that you?" She was frantic.

"Yes mam." She continued to baby me over the phone for awhile before I said, "Yes of course mom! Visit me any time. But call first. Only Carlisle will let you in."

"Can I come see you at Billy's now? Is Billy going to die to? When are you going to be better?"

"Mom I don't know. The doctors say it looks bleak but I have hope. No you can't see me at Billy's because I have to rush to the hospital right now. As far as I know he will be okay. I've been sanitized this entire time." I was struggling hard to not kill Billy right now. Alice seemed to get the hint and had him step outside. It was easier to breathe after that but not much.

"-and you missed your birthday! Sweet 16 and you missed it!" I heard as I tuned back in.

"Mom! Mom I'm only 15 now." I replied. That was weird; my mother was always on top of it.

"No honey. You are 16. I wanted you to be born a year later so when you were little I… sort of told you that you were a year younger then you really were but,… considering the circumstances…" She started balling and wailing and I wanted so much to join her but I couldn't. All I could get out were tearless, broken sobs.

I started feeling strange. I felt sick. I could feel it getting worse by the second.

"I can't believe you kept that from me mom I- .Ugh!" I felt like someone punched me in the gut.

"Honey are you okay?" My mom started freaking out.

"Yes mom. I… I have to go! Remember to call Carlisle first! I LOVE YOU!" I hung up the phone. My whole family stared at me. Billy came back in the room and just looked from me to the party ad back.

"That's not possible." Edward said in reply to someone's thoughts. "She would kill herself! We can't mix."

Billy answered Edward, revealing his thoughts to everyone, "Well it is happening. I've seen so many of us go through it. I know what it looks like. She is becoming a werewolf."

**Wow this chapter was sooo funn to write!**

**I had to change her age for later reasons… ;) Imprinting will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Hope you had funn reading!**

**Reviews make me happy**

**TM:) ;) :)**


	6. Of Course This is My Life

**Whoa! Fast update! Haha. Anyway… Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR THE BOOKS AND MY EMPTY GAS TANK PROVES IT!**

Of Course This is My Life

**APOV**

"We need to get you home." Carlisle said calmly.

"No she needs to be here!" Billy replied. "We can help! She's one of US!"

The talk continued for awhile while I writhed in pain. I was to far gone to pay attention to the fight. _I need to lie down… I need to lie down… I'm going to die… _Were the only thoughts that I had. Why were we still sitting here?

"Look at her! She's sweating and hunched over! We are LEAVING!" Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the party once again.

"Rose! We don't know where the best place for her is yet! Rose!" But she had stopped listening and Billy's cries where in vain. The next thing I was aware of was the bouncing of the car as we drove home.

"Thank you Rose." I managed. I didn't know she was willing to do that for me.

"Anytime. You and I are more alike then you know…" She looked back at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Well _were _more like me."

The bumpy car jolted and stopped. Emmett was at my side faster then I would think possible and I knew how possible it was to go fast.

The next few days were the longest I've ever had; including the day's when I was turning into a vampire. The pain from this was so much worse. It felt like my whole body was on fire again and was fighting my ice cold skin. Eventually it started feeling like the inside of my body was the outside of my body and they were fighting to be on top.

I was aware of some of the conversations going on around me. I heard, "She's not going to make it" more then most other things. The person who seemed most hopeful was Alice. The only thing she said was, "I can't see anything past Friday so she's going to make it." This also confused me more then anything else, but it also gave me hope. If Alice believes then of course I will, and everyone else should to.

After the first night I started hearing people's voices in my head. Some of them I recognized like Seth's and Quil's, but mostly they were just voices. They told me I would be okay and that they were there for me. I knew they all had doubts; I heard it in their thoughts. I wasn't sure if I made these voices up in my subconscious or if I was really hearing them. If I made them up why would I choose people I have barely talked to? But also, how the Hell am I hearing people's thoughts? I just confused myself thinking about it and had to stop.

One day, about a week into the change, I heard a sound I hadn't heard in a long time. I hadn't realized that I missed the sound of my heart beating until it came back. Someone next to me heard it to and gasped. Soon the room was full of people ad talking. One person, the voice sounded just like one of the voices in my head, yelled that everyone needed to get out of the room.

"Okay guys unless you wan to be torn apart soon I suggest you all get out now." He said calmly. Pain was shooting through me and I couldn't tell you if the left or not. Before I had been accepting and just assumed that this was my life but now I was fighting it. I was fighting it hard.

_Why is this my life? Why couldn't this happen to someone else? I'm so tired of this! _My thoughts kept getting angrier and angrier until I felt like I was going to explode with anger. I tried to calm myself back down but it was to late, my body ripped itself apart. I saw red.

My mind changed with my body. _She made it! Hey girl! How you doing? Guys stop we need to calm her down! _The last person had an air of superiority to it that almost made my legs buckle.

_Adia? Adia answer me if you can._

_I can. What is this? What is wrong with me? Why is my body-_

_Adia! Calm yourself and you will be able to change back. Now focus on calming your body. You can do this Adia._

His words calmed me slightly. I was still seeing red.

_Adia we all went through the same- almost- the same thing and we know you are strong enough._

_Sam? _Another voice joined us. His was more calm then the other. _Sam if you want her to calm down then you need to be calm. Watch. _I felt the attention turned again on me. _Adia? Concentrate on your breathing. Listen to me and breathe with me. In… out… in… out. No. Adia don't hyperventilate. With me now, In… out… in… out…._

We continued this until I could clearly see the room around me. My body had stopped the intense pain and only had a tiny burning sensation. I focused on being calm. I focused on being myself. Soon I had a burning pain and I turned back into plain old Adia. The slight burning feeling didn't go away.

"I told you all!" Alice was shouting. I then noticed that the room was empty so at some point my family must have exited the room. Just then Alice busted in with blanket. "Of course you have to turn into a half breed so I can't see your future either. No one makes my job any easier!" She wrapped the blanket around my bare body and looked around the room.

"Thank you Alice." Was all I could get out.

"Adia what did you do to this room? Ha ha no matter. It's an easy fix." She looked back at me with a smile and waved her hand to the door. "It's okay guys, come in!"

I looked around the room and saw how much damage I caused. Easy fix my ass. The entire room was in shreds and/or knocked over.

"Wow little sis! I didn't think you had it in you!" Emmett, bright as always, was the first one to break the silence.

I looked at my family and had to double take. If my eyesight could have gotten better then it has. I looked past my family and saw people from my home.

"Carlisle I thought…?" I started to ask.

"These are not just people from La Push Adia and no your mother is not in them-" Edward started. For some reason that really pissed me off.

"For some reason I do not recall asking you Edward. I distinctly remember asking Carlisle." I heard some chuckles from the people of La Push. Even a, "yup. She's going to be a feisty one." I glared and opened my mouth to talk when I was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Yes Edward she is right. Adia these are the La Push werewolves… sort of." He replied, smiling. The werewolves? So many living right under my nose and I didn't even know something was up?

"Sort of?" I asked.

"Well we discovered a while back that they are not technically "werewolves". There is a breed that changes with the moon and such but you are not it. You are technically a shape shifter." Carlisle explained.

"I guess I should change my English paper on 'Life as a Shape Shifter' then…" Was all I could think of to say. There was a quiet laughter around the room.

"At least that sense of humor has not changed." Emmett said wrapping me in a bear hug.

After he let me breathe I asked, "So is this it? This is the entire… pack?"

"Actually this is both packs, and no, this isn't it. We are missing Quil and Seth. Quil is with Claire and-" Sam started.

"Who's Claire?" I asked.

"His… girl." Replied one of the boys in the back. I think it was Paul. Everyone looked at Sam. "Speaking of girls may I…"

"Yes you may Paul. In fact if any of you need to leave you may." About half of the boys left. I noticed then Leah standing in the back.

"You said 'both' packs. What did you mean?" I asked. It felt like all I was doing lately was questioning.

"I meant Jakes pack and mine." Sam replied.

"Leah? Which pack are you in?" I had never found Leah very friendly but it seemed she was the only other girl and we needed to team up.

"Jacob Blacks." She said rudely.

"Oh." I responded. "So who's pack am I in?"

"That depends." Sam said.

"On?" I asked.

"Kind of who you choose I guess." Sam said looking at everyone.

"What if I choose none?" Why would I want to follow someone?

"You have to choose. You have to have an Alfa." Someone yelled.

"We will see." I responded quietly. I had the feeling that I could overcome anyone or anything.

"Seth is back." Sam said. It was almost like a code word because everyone left to go to the front door except some of my family.

"That reminds me…" I turned to Edward. "Why did everyone leave before? You don't _need_ to be with your significant other."

"The werewolves have something called 'imprinting'." Edward responded with out really thinking.

"Imprinting?" I asked him.

"One minute Adia." Edward said. After a few minutes he said, "I guess Jake is going to stay on his honeymoon and will deal with it in 3 weeks when he gets back. The pack is leaving and they are sorry for leaving you here Adia. They will be back later but for now they are having a meeting about what to do with you."

"Do with me?" What do they mean "do with me"?

"You are one of a kind and no one knows quite what to think." Carlisle said, entering the room with the rest of the family.

"So imprinting…." I tried. The whole 'doing something with me' thing was starting to make me mad and it didn't feel like I could control it.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf see's another person and is immediately… attached to that person. The whole world disappears and it is only that one person keeping them on earth." Bella looked far away as she spoke.

"Hmm… I guess it's just something you would have to experience to understand." I replied.

"So I've been told." Bella smiled and turned to Edward who smiled back.

"Guys I'm going to sleep." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Hey don't judge. It's been a long week." I walked past my family into my room and was starting to lay down when I realized what I said. _Sleep?_

Jasper walked into my room and sat down next to me. "It's strange. I can feel how tired you are, but can you sleep?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW TILL YOU TRY!" I heard Emmett shout.

Esme popped her head in my room. "We will all go hunting and leave you alone for awhile okay?"

"Okay." I was really tired.

Jasper got up and went out of my room. Soon I could here nothing but silence and even with all of the thoughts running in my head, after two hours of thinking, I fell to sleep.

**Yay! This chapter was SO funn and complicated to write…**

**I will obviously have to explain more in the next chapter but I thought that was enough to take in for this one;)**

**Was it super confusing for anyone? Please let me know. I know it was a lot of new info so if there is anything you don't understand ask and I will do my best to explain**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review please and I will become your new best friend for about 30 seconds!**

**TM:);):)**


End file.
